


In A Time of Need

by GanGstasGirl



Series: Sex and Candy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, dom darcy lewis, mention of darcy/natasha/clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanGstasGirl/pseuds/GanGstasGirl
Summary: Steve comes home after a two week mission and just wants food and sleep. He walks in on something else, something that he didn't know he needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiel/gifts).



> I own nothing and no one. I just use them for fun. All mistakes are my own. This is for Antiel. Sorry it took so long and I hope you enjoy it.

Steve was glad to be back from his mission. It’d taken two weeks in the middle of nowhere, two weeks he was grateful for, though. When Bucky hadn’t come back to their apartment that night, Steve knew where he was. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where he’d stayed.

He’d never actually seen the threesome that was Barton, Romanov, and Lewis in any compromising positions. But he also hadn’t missed the glances, the overly casual touches, the smirks and smiles. It bothered Steve, because Barton had a family. A lovely wife and three children. Steve had met them and he’d immediately liked them. They were his dream, the one he’d never have, and it looked like Barton was throwing it away.

Shaking himself out of his morose thoughts, Steve opened the door to his apartment and tossed his shield onto the recliner in the living room. The chair rocked for a second before settling again and he headed straight for the kitchen, wanting a sandwich and something to drink.

He blamed his lack of sleep and food on the fact that he missed the music coming from Bucky’s room. And the noises that accompanied the music. The door was open so he really should have noticed.

With a cringe to himself, he walked down the short hallway and reached for the door handle, intending to close the door. Instead, he found himself stopping, his jaw almost hitting the floor at what he saw.

Bucky was laying in the middle of his empty bedroom floor, his arms held down to either side of his head and a little above. Steve watched how the muscles moved under the skin as the other man strained against the restraints. His ankles were strapped down, too, and his efforts at moving were useless.

To Steve it looked almost painful, the way he was pulled to his limit, almost as if he was on a torture rack. The only thing he was wearing were a pair of black boxer briefs and it was clear to Steve that at least one part of Bucky is enjoying himself.

When he managed to move his eyes from Bucky, they landed on Darcy and his mouth snapped shut. He bit his bottom lip as his gaze roamed freely, looking over her body. Her curves were encased in black and red lace. Her panties looked like shorts and her top was more like a crop top than bra. The lace cupped her generous breasts and was tight against her ribs. If it wasn’t see-through, the top could almost be worn in public.

Steve watched as Darcy straddled Bucky’s hips, keeping herself just far enough away from him that Bucky whimpered. A glimmer caught his eye and that’s when he noticed the knife in Darcy’s hand. And it wasn’t just any knife. It was Bucky’s knife.

Mesmerized, Steve watched as she pressed the tip to Bucky’s jaw and dragged a path down his throat and across his chest. A thin, angry line appeared after the blade, blood welling in some spots. Bucky made a noise and Steve’s eyes shot to his face to see his head thrown back. Unsure about what he was seeing, his eyes moved back to Darcy as she put the blade to the side and put one hand on Bucky’s chest. The other hand moved to Bucky’s throat and she just sat there.

Bucky made another noise and Darcy cooed at him. She gripped Bucky’s jaw forcefully, fingers digging into his cheek as she pulled his face forward. Her smile almost made Steve take a step back.

“Use your words, sweetie. We’ve went over this.” She told him in a sweet voice.

“Please.” Bucky asked her, his voice sounding hoarse.

“Please what?” Her voice was suddenly hard as she hissed the words at Bucky.

“Harder. Do it harder.” He finally answered.

“Mm.” She hummed as she moved her hand back to Bucky’s throat. When she flexed her fingers, tightening her grip, Bucky’s neck arched, giving her more access as he tried to lift his hips to press against her.

Steve couldn’t stop the gasp that flew from his lips and suddenly two sets of blue eyes were landing on his. He started to back away but Darcy stood up quickly, came towards him, and gripped his wrist. Looking down at her hand, he let her pull him into the room.

What was with this girl? Why did he feel so intoxicated by her presence? He wouldn’t lie, not to himself, and he could admit he’d often thought of her in similar circumstances. He’d fantasized about it when he was alone, in his room or in the shower. But he’d stayed out of the strange threesome she had going with two of his teammates. And now he couldn’t stop himself from asking what he needed to know.

“What about Romanov and Barton?”

“What about them?” Darcy asked as she stopped, standing over Bucky with her feet planted on either side of his waist. Steve had ended up in the same position, standing behind her.

“Aren’t you…involved?” He asked her.

With a laugh, she shook her head. “Barton is a side effect of Romanov.”

“What does that mean?” Steve asked her as he looked down at Bucky who was staring at them with longing in his eyes. Darcy laughed again and grabbed Steve’s hands, placing them on her breasts as Bucky whimpered.

“It means that I like Natasha. I like having sex with Natasha. She likes having sex with Barton. Sometimes we all have sex together.”

Steve swallowed roughly, as he let Darcy guide his hands over her breasts. He was hard as steel and he was positive that Darcy was offering him a chance to rectify that. Her head fell back against his chest as he kneaded her breasts, testing the weight of them.

“What about Bucky?” He asked, unable to voice what he was really trying to say. But she seemed to understand.

“Bucky’s been wanting this, wanting you, for a while.”

Without another word, she moved to a kneeling position, pulling Steve with her. He was almost positive that she’d positioned them intentionally as he felt Bucky’s hardness pressing against him where he now straddled his best friend’s hips. His body was no longer connected with his mind as he pushed down and Bucky moaned. He did it again, this time being sure to press against Darcy’s ass, too. All three of them moaned and then Darcy leaned forward, pressing her hand on Bucky’s throat again.

“He likes this, Steve. Don’t you, Buck?” She asked Bucky in a sweet voice. He nodded almost frantically and rolled his hips against them. “But it’s not quite satisfying enough. Is it?”

Bucky shook his head “no” this time and Darcy released him. She pulled Steve’s hand forward and wrapped his larger fingers around Bucky’s throat. She prompted him to squeeze so he did and he felt the proof that Bucky was enjoying himself when he moaned and his dick twitched.

“Now, just so you know, Friday monitors everything. Don’t worry; we’re covered by privacy protocols. She monitors because we’re not sure if Bucky will say if something’s too much. Friday can also control the restraints. Everything is safe.” Darcy assured him quickly.

He nodded vaguely; he was caught in a haze of lust and need. Steve was pressed against Darcy, his hips pressed firmly against her ass and his chest firmly against her back. She rolled her hips as she reached back and pressed a hand against Steve’s thigh, a moan parting her lips. Steve squeezed his fingers a little tighter against Bucky’s throat while dragging his other hand up Darcy’s thigh.

The heel of his hand pressed roughly against the damp cloth of her panties and her hips jerked, but he was already moving his hand again. His palm slid smoothly over her stomach and up to her breasts, pressing between them.

When his hand was firmly against her sternum, he held her in place, moving his hand from around Bucky’s throat and over to the knife.

“And how do you feel about blades, sweetheart?” He asked her, his voice low and dangerous.

“No blood.” She answered. “I don’t heal like you guys do. But, I trust you. Stop if I say ‘red’.”

“Is that his word, too?” Steve asked, pointing the blade at Bucky. “If things get to be too much?”

“Yes.” Darcy hissed as Steve dragged his other hand over her breast and up into her hair. In this position, he had one of her arms immobilized.

He gripped her hair tightly, pulling enough so she’d cry out. He lifted the hand with the knife and slowly dragged the tip down the pale skin of her throat, watching Bucky from the corner of his eye. Bucky’s eyes were wide as the blade trailed over her collarbone and to the top of her lace bra.

“How important is this lingerie to you?”

“I have more.” Darcy answered, and with a skilled flick of his wrist, Steve cut down the front of her bra.

The fabric parted to reveal more pale skin, but Steve had to release her hair and the blade to part the fabric from her breasts. He watched Bucky closely as Steve revealed Darcy’s pink nipples to the cool air of the room. Steve cupped her breasts in his hands, fingers plucking at the pebbled nipples as Bucky’s pupils dilated with lust.

“Need a better view, Buck?” He asked in a taunting voice before placing a hand against Darcy’s back and urging her towards Bucky.

She placed her hands on Bucky’s chest as she crawled up his body, ending with her hips straddling Bucky’s stomach. Darcy leaned forward, giving Steve an excellent view of her ass, and pressed her lips to Bucky’s lips. The kiss deepened almost instantly, as tongues tangled.

Deciding to experiment with Darcy’s revelation of Bucky wanting this, him, for a while, he stood up, stripped himself free of his clothes, and moved back into position straddling Bucky’s hips. He gripped the waistband of Bucky’s boxer briefs and yanked them down his hips, leaving them around his thighs.

Reaching forward, he ran a hand over the lace covering Darcy’s ass, letting his fingers slip under the fabric and graze he heated flesh. Steve wrapped a hand around his own erection, giving a few tugs before he lifted his hand and licked his palm. He wrapped his hand around Bucky’s erection next, feeling the hot and heavy flesh twitch as Bucky moaned into Darcy’s mouth.

He gave it a few experimental strokes, almost disbelieving that this was happening, before gripping his own erection in the same hand. When his cock touched Bucky’s, Steve groaned loudly. He’d never experienced something like this and he had to wait a moment before he could begin stroking them. He couldn’t stop his hips form moving as a rhythm was built, Bucky thrusting his sips underneath him.

Then Steve was wondering what it would be like to have Bucky inside of him as he fucked Darcy. His hand tightened around their shafts as he growled low in his throat.

“Darcy.” Steve called, pulling her away from Bucky’s kiss. “Lube?”

She nodded slightly, her expression dazed as she reached a hand towards a bag near Bucky’s head. She pulled out a small bottle and handed it to him.

“You wanna fuck me, Buck?” Steve asked. “Is that what you’ve wanted all this time?”

Bucky nodded and Steve smirked, feeling a strange sort of liberation. Steve coated his fingers in lube, reaching past his dick and circling his hole a few times. He’d done this before, in the shower, jerking off. He pushed two lubed fingers inside and pumped in and out, enjoying having an audience.

After a moment, he removed his fingers and added lube to his fingers, stroking Bucky’s cock and getting it slick.

“Darcy, remove your panties, sweetheart.” Steve told her. “I wanna fuck you.”

Darcy obliged quickly, shedding her lace panties and kneeling next to Bucky’s hip, letting him watch as Steve lifted up and straddled him. Steve lined up with Bucky’s erection and started to sink down slowly, his head falling back at the new sensation. He stayed still for a moment, letting them both get used to the feeling, and then he began to slowly rock back and forth.

“Darcy. Come here.” Steve managed to groan out.

Darcy quickly straddled Bucky again, her back to Steve, and leaned forward, offering herself up. Steve quit moving over Bucky and pulled Darcy closer, impaling her on his cock. She cried out as her hips twitched, causing Steve to thrust up. He tightened around Bucky’s cock and Bucky cried out, thrusting into him hard.

“Friday, let the restraints go.” Bucky growled and Steve met his eyes.

The restraints clicked free and Bucky gripped Darcy’s waist. “Let’s move this, doll.”

Darcy nodded before lifting herself off of Steve and standing up. Steve looked at Bucky but quickly realized what the other man wanted. He lifted himself off of Bucky’s erection, already missing the feeling of being so full. But that didn’t last long as they left the room and made their way into Steve’s room.

Bucky got Darcy to position herself onto the bed on her hands and knees. Steve moved behind her and gripped her hips, placing a kiss against her spine as he thrust inside of her tight, warm heat once more. He felt the bed dip and then Bucky was behind him, his cock pressed against Steve’s ass.

Steve rolled his hips against Darcy, smirking when Bucky growled lowly. Then Bucky’s cock was pushing into him and Steve cried out, pushing further into Darcy. She cried out and pushed back. It took a moment of adjusting but they easily settled into a rhythm of Bucky thrusting into Steve who then thrust into Darcy and she thrust back.

The room filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin, moans, and growls. Steve could feel Darcy tightening around him, little flutters signaling her impending orgasm. He started thrusting harder, trusting that she’d tell him if it was too much. Bucky caught on quickly and started moving faster and harder.

Suddenly, he was hitting that sweet spot inside of Steve and Darcy was crying out her orgasm underneath them. Steve held onto her hips, thrusting into her wildly as Bucky continued to hit that spot deep inside of Steve. Then, Steve’s orgasm was crashing down on him and he felt himself tighten around Bucky. Bucky’s orgasm followed quickly after and all three of them collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limbs, though the two super soldiers were careful not to crush Darcy under their weight.

“Give me a minute and we can all have another go in the shower.” Darcy said after a moment of silence.

Steve couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up in his chest. He heard Bucky chuckling on the other side of Darcy and he smiled. Something about this was so right. And he knew it’d been a long time in the making. He let his eyes drift closed, content with the knowledge that he was where he was meant to be.

 

 


End file.
